


it's because I’m there

by CutePinkPlushie



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Sleepy Bois Inc, mcyt
Genre: Dating, Don't Like Don't Read, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, First Dates, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Techno flies over to Florida, There's nothing bad it's just fluff, Universal Studios, Universal Studios date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePinkPlushie/pseuds/CutePinkPlushie
Summary: Dream takes Techno on a date to Universal Studios
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 256





	it's because I’m there

Techno flies over to Orlando to meet Dream. They spend a few days where Dream just shows Techno everything he loves about the city. It's pretty, but soon enough there’s nothing left to see. So what does Dream do?

Dream decides to take Techno to Universal Studios, of course. Dream buys their tickets a day before they’re supposed to go and he plans their route so they can go to both universal studios and islands of adventure. Here’s how their day goes.

Dream starts by taking Techno through universal studios where they walk the streets of Hollywood towards Springfield: Home of the Simpsons. They get there and immediately Dream wants to prove himself to Techno. The man starts playing the carnival games, trying to get Techno a stuffed animal. Techno just laughs and sits aside, knowing it's not gonna happen. 

It doesn't. Techno chuckles and kisses a defeated Dream on the cheek and they get on the Simpsons ride. Techno liked the cool visuals the line had, it was entertaining while you waited.

After getting off that ride they continue the walk. They skip the world expo and immediately head over to Diagon Alley, where they put their bags inside lockers and wait on the line to get on the Escape from Gringotts ride. When they get off they go to Ollivanders, where Techno chips in and buys both of them wands. Dream gets Dumbledore's wand, liking the cool design and the fact that it's the best wand in the series. Techno gets Hermione's wand, he thinks it's a little ugly but he loves Hermione's character for obvious reasons. After that, they both get butterbeer at The Hopping Pot and head towards the Hogwart Express to get on the train (not before stopping at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and getting a chocolate frog).

They get on the train and as fast as they get on they get off. Dream immediately takes Techno over to the Forbidden Journey ride, seeing as the line is shorter than normal since people are trying to get in on the new Hagrid ride. 

They both get off and Techno thinks that has to have been the best ride so far. The fast-moving seats and the amazing immersion and just everything about it was amazing to him. The amount of adrenaline that ride gave him is nothing compared to the last one. He even tells Dream that it has to be the best one they rode that day. Dream just chuckles and continues to walk, telling his boyfriend that he hasn't seen anything yet. 

They walk from Hogsmeade to Jurassic park, where they stop and eat burgers at The Burger Diggs. They sit down at this little section that is right next to a kid's park to eat. Dream hates eating at Universal since it's so pricey, but this is Techno's first time at Universal. He's getting the best treatment the first time, and Dream is just making sure of that. 

Techno starts talking to Dream about how he didn't think the parks were actually this good. He had been to Disneyland before and he didn’t really enjoy it that much, but so far universal seemed to be better. Dream tells him that “it's because I’m there” and Techno turns a light shade of pink, making Dream laugh. 

They both spend the rest of their lunch talking about where they will go next, contemplating whether to go to the Hulk ride or the Dudley Do-Right's Falls first. Techno is a little nervous about the Hulk ride cause even on the map it looks absolutely abysmal, but the Dudley Do-Right's Falls ride is a water ride. Dream convinces Techno to get on the Falls ride first, then they can go to the donkey kong ride and then go to the hulk ride.

Techno nods in agreement and they both finish their burgers, walking straight for the donkey kong ride. The line is fairly short, and the visuals are pretty cool. They get off that ride and head for Toon Lagoon. The Falls ride has a short line of only 10 minutes, what could go wrong?

Techno didn’t enjoy that. Not a little bit.

Well, he did like the ride, it was very cool and the visuals were nice but he was completely soaked. The lady that was working there had put him at the front seeing as he was shorter than Dream, and he ended up being completely soaked from head to toe. Dream just laughed at him and told him to just keep moving, and that they’ll probably be dry by the time they get on the Hulk ride.

Which talking about the hulk ride, the park closes in a little while and the line is probably going to be long so they just head straight to marvel island. They put their bags and stuff in a locker and get on the line. The whole time, Dream is convincing Techno that it will be fine and that the screams he hears are just of excitement and not utter terror. 

Techno gets off that ride with an extreme adrenaline boost and shaking legs. The ride was amazing. Sure his heart was about to explode out of his chest but that is the fun of it. Dream is right next to him with the same dumb smile Techno has, but is more enthusiastic, talking to Techno about how good that ride has always been. They both go to the photo booth and both laugh about how dumb they both looked, and Dream just has to buy one for himself. 

After that, they both walk out and go home. The whole car ride was Techno talking about what he liked and what he didn’t like. From how cool the harry potter sections where to how much he hated that stupid water ride. “MY SOCKS ARE STILL WET CLAY! THEY’RE STILL WET!”

They both get home, tired out of their minds. The amount of walking they did was just starting to affect their legs. They ended up taking a short shower together to rub off the sweat of the day and then they both go to bed. Techno falls asleep almost immediately, and Dream can’t help but look at the shorter man securely in his arms as he falls asleep. Tiredness finally taking him under.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally only supposed to be 2 paragraphs for a twitter post and it ended up being a whole story lmao. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! I'm trying to get better at writing!!


End file.
